


About Time

by PrincessTreacle



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Criminal Minds Finale, F/M, Finally, Lemons, NSFW, Smut, what should have happened
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:27:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23575369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessTreacle/pseuds/PrincessTreacle
Summary: This is what should have happened when Luke asked Penelope to dinner. A one-shot for garvezfan.
Relationships: Luke Alvez/Penelope Garcia
Comments: 4
Kudos: 113





	About Time

**Disclaimer -** **All recognisable characters belong to their original owners. I do not make a profit from writing this; I simply do it for my own amusement. No copyright infringement intended.**

* * *

About Time

Luke gulped his water. "So… I was thinking… since we're not gonna work together anymore…" The words died in his throat as a party guest stumbled into him and knocked him.

He turned back to Penelope. "As I was saying, I was thinking…"

Once again the words were lost in his throat when a tune came on and suddenly the music seemed to blare out of the speakers.

"What did you say?" Penelope shouted over the music. "I can't hear you!"

Luke opened his mouth, looked at her and then closed it.

He grabbed her hand. "Come with me!"

He put his drink down on the table as did she and he lead her back into the house. He knew there was a guest room around the corner so he walked purposely through the house.

Once they were inside the room, he shut the door behind them and reluctantly let go of Penelope's hand (he rather liked the way it felt).

"Luke, what's going on?" she asked.

He ran his hands over his face and tried to calm his breathing. He'd faced God-knows how many unsubs but this was the scariest thing he had ever done in his entire life.

He took a deep breath in, held it for five and then released. He looked at Penelope, right in her deep chocolate brown eyes and felt his heart quicken.

He cleared his throat and suddenly wished he had brought his water through with him.

"When we were outside, there was something I wanted to ask you."

She gave him a glorious smile.

"I was thinking… that since we aren't going to be working together anymore…" _Deep breaths, Alvez._ "I would see if you wanted to get dinner with me?"

After he had finished his sentence, Luke held his breath and waited.

It was as if everything slowed down and he watched as her eyes went wide. Then, a glorious smile covered her face.

"Dinner?"

"Yeah." He was trying not to get his hopes up but it was difficult.

"I'd - yeah - that'd be great."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah?"

He almost wanted to laugh at how they kept repeating each other's words.

He blew out a breath. "You have no idea how nervous that made me."

She bit her lip. "I think I have an idea.

He suddenly felt very vulnerable. "I wanted to ask you since I met you in the elevator."

A blush formed on her cheeks when she thought of their first meeting.

"Even when you told me you had a boyfriend."

"I didn't really like Lisa," she admitted.

"That's okay - neither did I."

She giggled and he chuckled.

The room filled with silence and her eyes darted down his lips.

His did the same to hers and when their eyes returned to each other he saw them darken.

Her delicate tongue darted out of her mouth and ran across the bottom of her lip. His jeans got uncomfortably tight.

"Luke," she breathed out.

"Yeah?"

"Kiss me."

He took three large steps forward and swept her up into his arms.

His hands wound around her back and pulled her close before one hand came up and smoothed her hair out of her face.

"I've waited for this for so long," he whispered, not wanting to break the connection.

"Me too," she told him quietly, her hands resting on his biceps. She squeezed his muscles through his shirt.

Luke smiled and leaned down, slowly lowering his lips to hers.

When they touched, Luke felt a fire start in his veins. The hairs on his arms stood on his end and his heart seemed to stop beating altogether for a few seconds before starting in a new rhythm that thundered against his chest. Penelope's hands clenched against his arms and she leaned her body into his.

Luke pulled away and opened his eyes. Penelope's eyes were still closed but she was biting her lip with a delicate smile covering her face.

He leaned down and rubbed his nose against hers. She let out a sweet giggle and her hands travelled up his arms to his face. Her eyes opened and she gently stroked his cheeks with her thumbs.

Luke turned his face slightly and placed a kiss on the palm of her hand, making her eyes darken further.

Penelope ran her thumb across his lip, teasing him so he lightly bit down on the end of it and swirled his tongue over her soft skin. Her mouth parted and her eyelids fluttered.

Her hand moved from his face to her neck and when she touched his skin, he shivered. Her hand stroked the skin at the nape of his neck before she grasped it, pulling him down to meet her lips again.

They kissed and kissed and kissed. Luke's hands tightened around her, pulling her impossibly close as his lips slanted over hers and worked her into a frenzy.

When she walked back, he eagerly followed her, not wanting them to part.

He felt her sinking down and he opened her eyes and let go of her waist to find her sat on the edge of the bed, a 'come hither' smile on her face.

"Are you sure?" he asked. "I didn't bring you in here… for that."

Penelope giggled. "I know but I want this. Do you?"

Luke nodded frantically.

"Then come here," she whispered, offering her hand to him.

When he took it, she wasted no time in pulling him onto the bed next to her. She wrapped her arms around him and pulled him back to her lips.

His hands went to her shoulders and he gently pushed the red cardigan she was wearing from them, helping her take her arms out of it before he threw it behind him and resumed kissing her.

Penelope pulled away from Luke and placed her hands on his chest. Slowly, she traced them down, feeling his muscles as she went. When she got to the bottom of his shirt, she bit her lip, her eyes asking a silent question.

He nodded.

Slowly, she began to lift the brown shirt, exposing his tanned skin and hard muscles. When she had pulled it high enough, Luke helped her remove it from his body. She sat back, bit her lip and stared at the hard body that had been revealed to her.

Luke wasn't over conscious about his physique. He knew he looked good, he ate right and regularly worked out. But having his dream girl just stare at him was slightly unnerving. He opened his mouth to say something or make a joke but she beat him to it.

"You're beautiful," she breathed. Not wasting a second she leaned forward and placed her lips on his neck.

His eyes closed immediately at the contact and he let his head fall back, enjoying the feel of her lips on his body.

She began to slowly kiss, trailing down his neck to his chest and then back up. Her fingers lightly scratched at the muscles on his abdomen and he found himself tensing at the sensation but not in an unpleasant manner.

As she moved back up, Penelope sucked on his neck, creating a suction.

"You're mine, Luke Alvez," she whispered against his skin.

Luke smiled - he didn't mind being hers.

When she pulled away, he placed one hand on her neck and turned her face towards his, planting a deep kiss on her.

He took her hands in his and stood, bringing her with him. He placed his hands on her shoulders once again and slid the black straps of her dress down her shoulders. Once they had down as far as they could, Penelope turned around and swept her blonde hair over her shoulder, holding it out of the way. His eyes went down the dress and he could see the glint of a zipper. As his eyes swept down her body, he felt the bulge in his jeans grow. Her backside was perfect; shaped like a peach and plentiful he knew he would have to resist the urge to bite it. His fingers went to the zipper and he pulled it down. With each millimetre of pale skin that was revealed, he felt himself get impossibly harder. When the zipper had gone down as far as it could, he removed his hands from her back and let her turn around.

She smiled at him and pushed the straps of her dress completely from her body, leaving her standing in front of him in a black bra and pink cotton underwear.

He swallowed hard. God, she was even better than his fantasies.

Penelope's hand stretched forward and grabbed onto his belt loop. She used it to pull him closer and when he was only a few inches from her, she began to undo his belt.

He watched as her fingers deftly undid he buckle and pushed it back through the loop, the leather going slack around his waist. When it was undone, she moved her fingers to the button of his jeans, sparing him a glance to make sure that he was alright with it.

He grinned to let her know that it was fine.

Penelope looked back down and she unbuttoned his jeans and then pulled the zipper of his jeans down, casually brushing his straining erection. He groaned. Even through his clothes, her touch inflamed him.

After the zipper had been pulled all the way down, he hooked his hands on either side of his jeans and pushed them, kicking his shoes off in the process so he was stood in his black boxers.

Luke and Penelope took each other in, their eyes examining the bare skin that had been offered to them.

Then, as if they had done this dance so many times before, they reached out to each other, hands gripping hands and bodies meeting in the middle.

Hips pressed into hips and torso pressed into torso. Lips collided and tongues clashed.

His hands were on his hips and slid down, grasping her ass in his hands he squeezed the flesh. Penelope moaned into his mouth in response.

His lips left hers but quickly latched onto her neck, kissing and licking at the skin presented to him as she threw her head back and thoroughly enjoyed his attention.

Penelope's hands grasped at his hair, tugging on the strands as he moved his lips further and further down until he was kissing the tops of her breasts.

His hands slid up her smooth back to her bra. He toyed with the strap for a second before carefully unsnapping it.

Once he felt the material go slack he pulled away from her delicious skin and stepped back. He wanted the full view when he saw her breasts for the first time (they had featured quite prominently during his showers).

He placed a finger under the bra in the middle where it was on the front of her chest and pulled the black material away from her skin.

Penelope wasn't shy in revealing her body to him. She stood proudly and slipped the straps down her arms, letting the bra fall to the floor somewhere.

His eyes travelled down from her face to her breasts… and he forgot everything.

They were beautiful.

Soft pink nipples nestled in the middle of creamy skin, hardened at the peaks as the begged for his attention.

Luke brought his hands up to the mounds and felt their weight in his hands, earning himself a moan from Penelope. His fingers brushed over the turgid peaks and he groaned himself.

As he played with her nipples, she thrust her hips toward him, his ministrations sparking a fire down below.

"Luke," she keened, her eyelids flickering.

He couldn't stand it a minute longer and bent down, taking a nipple into his mouth.

Her hands came up and clutched his hair as his tongue swirled around the skin, tasting her.

Luke felt her hips shift and couldn't help but smile against her breasts.

When one nipple was sufficiently wet, he moved to the other one, licking and sucking. It felt amazing to have it in his mouth.

He kissed his way to the middle of her chest and knelt. He placed an open-mouthed kiss just below her breasts and then raised his head to look at her.

"Is this okay?"

She nodded. "More than okay."

He turned his attention back to her body and began to kiss his way down to the edge of her underwear. He took his time, kissing, licking and sucking at her beautiful skin, his hands on her hips - occasionally moving to her ass to give it a quick fondle.

Luke nuzzled the edge of her underwear. He ran his nose along the elastic and placed a kiss to her covered mound. His fingers hooked into the sides of her underwear and he dragged it down her legs.

Penelope placed her hands on his shoulders to help keep her balance as she stepped out of her undergarments.

Luke grinned at the sight in front of him. Beautiful pink puffy folds were hidden behind dark golden curls. He could see her swollen clit peeking out and begging him to take it into his mouth.

He placed his forehead against the coarse hairs of her pussy and breathed deeply, inhaling the scent that was so inherently her. There was a slight musk to her smell and Luke knew that from this moment on it would be forever ingrained in his mind.

"Luke," Penelope begged from above. "Touch me, _please_."

He didn't need to be told twice and without a second thought, he leaned forward and tickled the tip of her clit with the tip of his tongue. It was just a touch, so light and tender. But she felt it.

Penelope gasped and her hands landed firmly in his hair, tugging on the short lengths.

Luke moved his hands to her thighs and nudged them open, encouraging her to bare herself to him. When did she, the muskiness got stronger and he felt his cock engorging until he was painfully hard.

He grasped at her thighs and licked her clit in a long swipe.

"Oh!"

He carried on, licking and tasting her, letting her juices coat his lips and chin as he took everything she gave him. Penelope moaned and grasped at his hair. He took a second to glance up. Penelope had her head thrown back, eyes closed and mouth open. Sweet whimpers and moans fell from her mouth, encouraging him.

When her thighs began to shake and he was missing more of her juices then he was tasting, Luke stood from the floor.

As Penelope's body receded from her oh-so-close orgasm, he stepped out his boxers and picked up his jeans from the floor. His hand dove into his pocket where he found his wallet and from there he pulled out a foil packet.

He went to open it but Penelope's hand covered his.

"Let me."

_Fuck_.

She brought the packet up to her mouth and ripped the top off with her teeth. His mouth went dry. She pulled out the prophylactic and stepped impossibly close to him, letting her fingers lightly brush the tip of his erection. She passed her hand over his swollen member twice.

Luke let his head fall back and groaned.

He felt her lips on his neck and could have come right there and then. Not giving up her teasing she rolled the condom over his cock, squeezing the base when she had.

Then, she stepped back and smiled.

Luke reached for her and pulled her into his arms, kissing her deeply once more. His hands wrapped around her waist and he ran them up and down her body, feeling her curves undulate against his large hands.

Pulling away, he grasped one of her hands in his and sat on the edge of the bed.

Penelope smirked when she realised what he wanted.

With confidence radiating from her every pore, Penelope approached Luke. She placed both of her hands on his strong shoulders and lifted one of her legs over his so her legs were on the outside. Slowly, she sat on his lap.

"Am I too heavy?" she asked and Luke saw through her confidence.

He wrapped his arms securely around her waist and kissed her. "You could never be too heavy for me."

As if to prove his point, he pulled her close making her squeal.

Penelope took one hand from his shoulder and reached between them. She took his hard cock in her hand and gently guided him to her wet slit.

"Whenever you're ready, Chica," he encouraged, letting her know this was going to happen on her timescale.

"I think I'm more than ready," she teased. And she was. God, she was so wet!

Luke watched, completely mesmerised when she took him inside her, the head of him disappearing before his thick girth was enveloped inside her too.

She breathed deeply and closed her eyes, sucking him in further.

He watched her, becoming concerned when she didn't say or do anything.

"Penelope, are you alright?" he questioned, ready to pull out.

Her beautiful brown eyes opened and she graced him with a magnificent smile.

"I want to remember this. I want to remember what it felt like the first time you were inside me."

His cock twitched at her words.

One hand wrapped around the back of his neck as the other went to his heart.

She kissed him softly and then whispered against his lips, "Luke… move."

He did exactly as he was told and placed one hand on her back, encouraging her to rock forward as he shifted his hips forward at the same time, pushing deeper inside her.

His cock was engulfed by warm, wet heat and he felt like had died and gone to heaven.

"Penelope," he groaned against her lips. He dropped his mouth to her neck and kissed her skin, sucking and licking as their hips moved against one another and established a delicious rhythm.

He felt her head lean back as she moaned and twisted, her hands gripping his skin as pleasure rippled through her body and scorched her veins.

As he kissed her neck he felt her nipples brush his chest and he knew that he had to taste them again, suckle at the ripe buds presented to him.

Luke leaned down and took a nipple in his mouth again, swirling his tongue around it before lightly biting down.

Her pussy clenched around him at this and her back when rigid, her entire body freezing as her orgasm swept over her and rendered her useless.

"Luke!" she moaned deep in her throat, his name on her lips and his cock inside her.

"That's it," he grunted against her. "Let it go." His hips hadn't ceased and he increased his thrusts, his hips snapping forward quicker as he felt his the tip of his cock tingle and his balls tighten.

"I'm close," he whispered against her skin. "So close."

Penelope was breathless and her mind fragmented as she tried to come down from her orgasm, but hearing his deep gravelly voice and feeling his thick cock inside her did little to bring her back.

But she wanted this to be good for him too. So she leaned down to his ear.

"Come inside me, Luke."

Those four words started his orgasm and her teeth biting down on his lobe finished it.

He exploded inside her and let out a loud groan, his balls seeming to tighten more so than they ever had before and his cock weeping into the condom.

Penelope leaned her forehead against his and much as he had done to her earlier, she rubbed her nose against his.

His arms wrapped around her tightly and he basked in the afterglow that flooded his body.

They kissed gently and Luke didn't think he had ever felt as content as he did at that moment.

Unfortunately for them, their contentedness wasn't very long-lived.

In the blink of an eye, the door to the bedroom was opened and JJ and Emily were stood on the other side, champagne flutes in hand, both a little flushed in the face and giggling.

Penelope gasped and Luke held her close to his body, trying to shield them from seeing her naked.

"Whoops!" JJ said as Emily stared at the couple, her inebriated brain trying to comprehend what she had just seen.

JJ turned grabbed the door handle and slammed it shut, leaving Luke and Penelope staring at each other, their faces getting redder and redder.

Luke opened his mouth to say something to try and make the situation better but his words were cut off when a very loud voice, belonging to Emily, shouted through the door:

"Well, it's about time!"

* * *

**Thank you for reading.**


End file.
